MrGamesendy
MrGamesendy is an Irish YouTuber who uploads walkthroughs to YouTube. He created his channel on August 17, 2009. His first video came in June 2010 where the public decided what walkthrough he would do first. The vote was between Harry Potter and The Philosopher's Stone and Spyro 2: Gateway to Glimmer. In a tight vote, Harry Potter came out on top. He has also competed in iamfasterthanyou's Super Smash Bros Brawl Tournament, where he was beaten by his good friend DudeofRock18. He also has a co-owned channel shared with GameBasher123 and ShadowDevil2009. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 6 Gamesendy lost his first match to RabidWombatJR in a chitched Spyro 2 race to complete Glimmer 100% and defeat Crush, but he later beat NoVaX9000 in a race to beat Blowhard in Spyro 1, which was enough to qualify for Round 2. In Round 2 he faced EvilOmnimon in a Spyro 1 race to 40 dragons. Many were unsure of who would win this match, but victory went to EvilOmnimon and Gamesendy was knocked out in Round 2 Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 7 MrGamesendy was incredibly excited for IAS 7 as it was a Disney tournament. He was drawn in Group B. He lost to CrystalFissure in a race to beat Riverbed Canyon in A Bug's Life, but beat Spikestuff95 in a race to beat Randall with 4 bronze medals in Monsters, Inc. The group was forced into a triple threat where Gamesendy finished second losing to CrystalFissure, but beating Spikestuff that allowed Gamesendy to move on. In Round 2, Gamesendy beat DessertMonkeyJK. In the Quarter-Finals, Gamesendy beat Tealgamemaster. The Semi-Finals saw Gamesendy beating Ratchet5 in a best of 3 series, and he reached the Grand Final. He was in the IAS 7 Grand Final along with CrystalFissure, Ratchet5, MuddyMaestro and Zaydskate, but immediately caught flack for being late to the final call. They started about 15 minutes behind schedule. Right off the bat, MrGamesendy lagged slightly behind the others. It was not until the half-way point in which MrGamesendy was slightly coerced into fiddling with his recording microphone settings, which somehow miraculously caused his recording software to crash, effectively kicking him from the speedrun. The final nail in the coffin came when his stereo mix, or related hardware, started playing up, causing everything to echo. He was swiftly kicked from the call, never to be seen again in the final. MrGamesendy, to this day, has regrets about the final and is still adamant that he will claim gold and get recording software that isn't a steaming pile of shit. Participation in I'm A Speedrunner 8 According to MrGamesendy himself, he never signed up to the tournament, as CrystalFissure assumed he'd immediately join. He was drawn into Group H with Mowmowclub2, CrashBandiSpyro12 and CrystalFissure. Johnny Natrium, CrashBandiSpyro12 and CrystalFissure all tried to help him install a PS1 emulator on both his old and new computer to no avail, and thus he was removed from the group and replaced with his "friend", MrEddy1667ful. Statistics Game Statistics For "Best of X" matches, each match is counted individually. Category:Competitors Category:Grand Finalists Category:Competitors from Ireland Category:Tournament Veteran Category:Competitors from Europe